The Heart Never Lies
by Ashleytisdale1hsmfan
Summary: A Troypay Story set from Sharpays point of view You saw the real me,the one that longs to kiss your soft lips,meet your sexy blue eyes and hold you close. But you wont allow that will you? You're with her
1. Fragile as ice

I saw you walk into the room,you ran your fingers through your thick brown hair,what id give to do that.

Something seemed different today,your eyes were glowing a deep sensual blue,i almost got lost but had to snap myself out of it when you sat next to her.

How am i supposed to tell you now? tell you that ive been in love with you since the moment we first met.

I remember it like it was yesterday,i can still remember the clothes you wore,what you smelt like,the way your eyes lit up when you smiled at me.

Of course me being me,i tried the 'play hard to get' rule

I guess i took it too far with all of those insults and remarks

Now look at my position

Im left wanting what i can never have,lost in an image of hopes and dreams.

You have her and she has you,little miss montez,always getting what she wants.

But little does she know about what happened.

What happened between us that night.

You never speak about it,you dont even speak to me anymore...and no matter how much it breaks my heart.

That heart apparantley made of ice.

I guess thats true,i mean ice breaks easily...so fragile..like my heart after you were finished with it

You know i would never tell anyone though,you saw the real me...the me that longs to kiss your soft lips,meet your sexy blue eyes and hold you close to me.

But you wont allow that will you?

Your with her

And in the end...true love lasts...

I dont believe you love her

The things you told me that night,how you looked at me

Thats love

And i know it.


	2. Denial

Denial

Thats what i call it

The only game you love to play more than basketball

She keeps watching me,her eyes speak something im not sure of

I hope she knows

I would love to see that smug smile wiped clean from that "perfect" face

But who am i kidding?

It would break your heart,the heart i crave...i want all of your love for me

I sat down in my usual place,the musical auditions, the one place where you are forced to talk to me

and how i love it

I play it cool,twisting my blonde hair around my finger while i look into your eyes

And you have to look back

But they are lacking that usual gleaming blue

Is that nerves i see? are you worried?

I take your hand and you dont resist,you turn your head to see if she is there

But she isnt is she?

No one else is

This is our own private,close rehearsal

Only you and i both know,

I dont want to Rehearse the musical


	3. Lust

I laughed when you looked away

You stared blankly at the open door almost as if you were trying to fool me

Fool me into thinking you wanted someone to walk in

In a way i think you do

Because you know what is about to happen if they dont

The way you resist is so sexy,i just want you for myself

"Meet my eyes Troy you wont regret it"

You just looked away from the doorway,still holding onto my hand

So i pulled you closer,

Put my cheek against yours,my lips against your ear

"i know you want me"

I can feel your heart beating in unison with mine

Your breath against my neck

Oh god i want you,why wont you speak to me

Dont make me think you dont want me,i know you do

You finally moved

And it was exaclty what i wanted

You grabbed onto my shirt with all of your aggression and pulled me towards you as you finally looked into my eyes

"i want you sharpay"

Were the words i had longed to hear since that night of passion

And there they were

As clear as crystal

No denial Troy

I now have evidence


	4. Big mistake Bolton

The next thing i knew your hands were tight around my waist

Your lips against mine,your soft lushious lips that i have craved for

I closed my eyes as you explored my body with your hands

Lust

Thats what this is

Not love

At least i think so

i hope its not

But you see,i dont care

I love how strong you are,how you can make me feel like i am the only girl in your life

But im not am i?

That image of Gabriella just stays in my mind,and it wont leave

"do you love me troy?"

I asked inbetween kisses

but there was no reply

You just pretended like i didnt say a word,

and i didnt like that

I pushed your face away from mine "dont do this to me"

You sighed and turned your back on me

i started wondering if this was some nightmare

Why had my dreams suddenly snapped back to reality?

"TROY"

Your usual sexy smile had dissapeared,instead was an image of a lost little boy

"well...i...sharpay"

"stuttering" i laughed a little in shock

"thanks for the answer troy..."

You will never understand how much this is hurting me

My heart has now been shattered once more,i dont know how much i can take

i walked away from you,left you behind like a bad memory

But memories always come back,you just cant block them out

No matter how hard you try


	5. Control

Ive once again lost all hope

Back to square one

Me loving you so much that it hurts to breathe

And you

With another

In denial of your true feelings.

On your own i see,

Im walking towards you and you dont even look at me

But you know im there dont you troy

"dont avoid me.."

i stood beside you and you continued walking,left me behind like used goods

So i crossed my arms and followed you

Call me persistent but this situation is tearing me apart

"Troy..listen to me,you cant continue denying what we have,even if it was a fling to start off with,thats not how you feel now"

I kept my voice quiet...sounded as if i was ashamed...but im not

Its you thats ashamed,scared and worried

"dont tell me how i feel" you simply replied continueing your journey ahead of me

"Ok...ill tell them how you feel"

And you knew what i meant

Gabriella,your friends,the whole school

I saw your eyes widen and it was that moment i knew i had you

Right where i want you

And oh how i love it

You looked around checking if anyone was in sight before pulling me into the nearest empty room

"Dont make that mistake sharpay...please"

"are begging me troy?" i smirked and you just sighed

"there will be nothing left for us if you do"

And that was when you left the room,left me alone once again

To examin the situation maybe?

Or maybe to just break my heart into smaller pieces

Ill get you to admit the way you feel

Denial is ugly.

So ill sit in my usual seat in homeroom,right next to you

And ill play it cool

For your benefit

I wont tell her

But you think your winning this game

Believe me troy

I play the games around here

And im in control.


	6. Revenge Served Hot

"I called her last night"

I didnt even say hello to you,just told you those five words and boy did i love your reaction.

Your bright blue eyes lit up like a match and your jaw dropped soon after

"what?" was all you said to me as i smirked and took your hand.

"invite me in troy"

You stared blankly at me as you examined the area around you,thinking that i would have told people.You must be crazy.

I walked in and you kept a hold of my hand "what do you mean you called her?" you asked as you ran your fingers through your hair again.It seemed like a nervous habit of yours.

"ill tell you if you do a little something for me"

i then pushed you onto the sofa,the house was empty so i could have my way with you

No-one to stop us,not even your mind is strong enough to resist me..

Your eyes speak it all...you want me now

I slowly began to undo my shirt and you soon stood up wrapping your arms around me and kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

Things kept running through my mind as your hands explored my body...Why cant it be like this all the time?...Why are you so ashamed?...and Why cant you just love me the way i have loved you all these years?

The next thing i knew you were laying on top of me,i stared into your eyes and smiled "god you are so amazing troy" i bit my lip and you just smiled,you didnt compliment me back...makes me glad i did what i did.

But you dont know about that do you?

No

Because if you did..you wouldnt be here right now

You see

When i said i was in control i meant it...

The door swung open and Gabriella stood watching us.

We were tangled up together...our skin touching...bodies sweating and there she was standing directly in your doorstep.

it amazed me how fast you jumped up

and used those words that every woman despises hearing

"its not what it looks like"

How dumb do you think she is?

It is what it looks like

i mean i hate the girl but honestly..shes part of the scholastic decathalon team..she isnt stupid.

The hatrid in her eyes was unbelieveable and it was then that i knew i had done my part.

"i told you i called her" i said as i made my way past you and walked out of the house.

You shouldnt have messed with me troy.

I love to play games.

You played with my heart

Isnt revenge beautiful?


End file.
